Who knew this would happen?
by HiImBillyBob
Summary: Naruto plays a prank on Sasuke, but it gets out of hand. Some weird feeling come to life after that. Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Mpreg. This is a story my friends have been trying to make me put on here.
1. Chapter 1

-Begining of chapter-

The young Sasuke Uchiha was having a normal day: training, ignoring annoying fan girls, more training, and all that. But the normal day turned into horror in just seconds. He was standing there a girl, butt naked.

Sasuke's eyes were huge and screamed "What the…!" Then he/she heard chuckling in the distance, he/she looked up and saw it was Naruto. As soon as he/she knew it was him, he/she got really ticked off, because he/she knew actually what happened.

"Naruto!" he/she screamed "Change me back!" for a second the laughter stopped, "Why should I?" amusement in Naruto's voice and the laughter continued. The raven's anger was getting worse; the blonde was not giving in.

After awhile it was getting dark so you know it was getting colder, Naruto could see that (*wink wink* get it). Naruto looked straight into Sasuke's eyes and said "Getting cold?" with a big smirk on his face. The raven just glared at the blonde.

"… No…"

"Oh, really?"

Naruto slowly looked down at Sasuke's boobs, and then slowly looked back up, a big smirk never leaving his/her face (pervert). Sasuke looked down "… Shit…" he/she swung his arms over his/her chest real quick to cover them, "Shut up!"

He/she turned a little to the right, a bit embarrassed. Not showing it on his face, of course. "… Give me your jacket" He/she said with a firm girly voice. "No!" Naruto said while hugging himself. "Naruto! Give me your fucking jacket! Or change me back!"

He/she slowly walked to Naruto, swaying a bit, not really use his/her body. He/she almost fell forwards and the unusual proportioning of his/her body. "Dobe! Give me the jacket!" Sasuke fell forwards, getting up slowly "Or change me back!"

The blonde started running, laughing away at the raven "Never!" Sasuke tried to run after him like he normally did, but fell again. After getting up he/she started to slowly run after him; his/her speed increasing slowly after time. "Get back here, dobe!"

While he/she was running, he/she was getting hit on his neck and chin with his/her boobs. "I hate this things" they started to hurt (Girls, have you ever ran without a bra on?... Dang does it hurt, ouchies). He/she was still running, but he was holding his/her boobs down while running.

After awhile, he got use to the running "Damn where is he?" Sasuke was looking up and around every tree he/she passed. He/she tripped over a tree root, about to yell at it when he started to hear a quick giggle.

He looked up, and found Naruto in a tree. "Uh oh, he found me" just about to run away, snickering like crazy. Sasuke pounced Naruto, mustering enough strength to jump the right height. He/she grabbed onto him so he couldn't escape.

"Give it to me!" (Hahaha, that sounds wrong)

"No!"

Naruto and Sauke fell off the tree, onto the ground. It knocked the wind out of the blonde, with the raven being on top of him. "Give it!" Sasuke yanked the jacket, starting to unzip it. "No!" struggling underneath Sasuke (Hahaha, it sounds like rape), blushing a bit.

Sasuke got up, Naruto tried to run away but before he could do that Sasuke quickly yanked off the jacket. "Hey!" Naruto protested, trying to grab it back. Sasuke dodged and put on the jacket, zipping it up.

He/she looked down, with a discussed look on his face "What?" Naruto looked confused. "Arg, orange." Naruto jumped up "You don't have to like it!" he screamed pointing at him/her. "It's my jacket!" pointing a thumb to himself.

"Give it back!" running up to Sasuke, and trying to grab him/her. But of course, Sasuke dodged him, causing Naruto to fall on his face. The raven looked down at the blonde, then back at himself/herself, and then back at him.

"Hey dobe-"

"I'm not a dobe, teme!" Naruto shot up.

"Give me your pants"

"What?... No!" he shrieked

This time Naruto successfully ran from Sasuke, with him/her running after him. After awhile they were out of the forest and in town. Naruto was out of sight "Damn it!" Sasuke quickly realized he/she was in town and hid.

"… Man I hate these things…" he/she looked down and grabbed his boobs. "I need one of those things they use to keep them bouncing everywhere." Sasuke said quietly, while he continued to hide. "But who should I ask?"

-End of chapter-


	2. Chapter 2

-Begining of chapter-

Sasuke thought while he continued to hide, "… Sakura's to way to small… So is Ino… Um… Maybe Hinata would work… She'll help me." With that in mind he/she zipped on over to the Hyuga's. Trying so hard not to be seen by anybody, after awhile he/she made it.

The raven rang the doorbell, crossing his/her arms. Someone yelled from the inside "I'll get it!" it sounded like Neji. The door opened, and the Hyuga was surprise with the sight he's seeing. There was a half-naked chick, pissed off, in Naruto's jacket.

"M-may I help you?" was the only thing he could think of to say. "Hyuga, I need to talk to Hinata" Sasuke said his/her normal bored but firm voice. Neji was taken aback , he knows that tone of voice. (his voice changed… a bit) His eyes went wide.

"Sasuke?"

"…Yes…" said with a sigh.

"Wha-what happened?" still not being able to believe it.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "The dobe learned this new justu, so that he can use his stupid sexy justu on other people and decided to tired it on me"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes"

"It sucks to be you right now"

"No duh"

"He can keep you this way as long as he wants"

Sasuke was getting annoyed "… I know… I had to steal his jacket to cover myself"

"That explains it," pointing at the jacket.

The raven sighed "Yes… Now, would you PLEASE get her?... I need to ask her something."

"Ok, I'll get her"

Neji let Sasuke in, "Wait here" and walked off to get Hinata. While he was walking he thought '… Why does Sasuke need to ask Hinata something?...' Then he stopped dead in his tracks "Oh!" snorting and continued walking. "This is going to be fun"

After awhile, Hinata came running with Neji slowly behind her. "Oh m-my goodness… Wh-what happened?" the raven looked at her "Long story" he/she put his hands on his hips "I need to ask you for a favor"

Getting right to the point "Can you lend me one of those things that girls use?" Sasuke said while grabbing his boobs. Neji and Hinata both blushed at this action. "I need something to hold these down" then he/she let go of them "They're in the way."

There was silence for a bit till Neji snorted, he couldn't resist "You mean a bra?" Hinata's blush grew deeper and deeper with every word that was said "Yeah, whatever" The raven got closer to her "Do you have a spare I can borrow?"

Hinata finally talked "… Uh… Um… Y-yes I do" she was extremely embarrassed about this whole thing. "Follow me" she headed for her room. She went straight to her dresser, taking out some white panties and matching bra. "I h-hope these will fit"

She handed him/her the undergarments (Hahaha, undergarments… that's a funny word), then started to head out of the room But something stopped her, Sasuke stuttered (Oh Mah Gawd!) with a hint of blush on his face (It burns!).

"C-can you h-help me?"

Hinata turned around "Huh?"

"I don't know how to put this on."

"… Oh… Ok…"

Hinata walked back up to the raven. Sasuke put the panties on then took off the jacket slowly, feeling a bit awkward. Hinata helped him/her put it while telling him/her how to put it on. She fixed the straps to fit perfect on him/her. Putting the jacket back on, zipping it up.

"Thank you, I'll return this to you later, washed" he/she went to the window "Y-you're welcome" she said bowing. "I owe you one" before leaving the raven said "Hinata would you hit Neji for me" glanced behind her, then jumped out the window disappearing into the darkness.

Hinata's eyes went huge she spun around "N-Neji?" And there he was leaning on the door framed with his arms crossed. "Y-you were s-standing there the whole time!" Neji got up from the doorframe "… No, of course not…" and he walked away.

She knew he was lying (Hahaha, he's a perv), knowing he saw the whole thing. While he walked away, a blush formed on his face, thinking '… Damn… He's pretty hot as a woman…' Hinata felt so stupid for leaving the door wide open.

Wishing she'd closed it "Forgive me Sasuke" Then she ran after Neji "Neji, you pervert!" He heard her and ran for his room "Get over here!" Neji closed his door leaning up against it "Woah, who knew she could get that angry?"

-Ending of chapter-


End file.
